


of birthday parties and coffee mugs

by snk_writing_requests



Series: Eren and Jean sitting in a tree [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amputee Eren Yeager, Amputee Marco Bott, First Meetings, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, viella-art inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snk_writing_requests/pseuds/snk_writing_requests
Summary: The amazing viella-art on tumblr gave me permission to write some one shots about their amputee!Eren jeaneren au





	of birthday parties and coffee mugs

**Author's Note:**

> The amazing viella-art on tumblr gave me permission to write some one shots about their amputee!Eren jeaneren au

Jean is trying very hard not to punch his friend in the face. Oh don't think he doesn't want to, but he's driving and he doesn't want to die in a car crash. Marco laughs loudly, head tilted back and eyes watery, his left fist clenching his shirt, right above his stomach.  
He thinks it's funny to tell Jean the doctors think they have to cut his left (in more than one meaning) arm off.  
"Fuck you, man"  
"Oh come on, you're the only one I can joke with about this whole thing, don't take that away from me", aaaand here we go again with the puppy eyes. Marco has a severe case of a cute face and cute freckles and cute eyes and cute everything and when he pouts like that, even Hitler's heart would melt.  
Jean nods "ok, ok...but don't make me have a heart attack, please. That's my mom's omelettes job"  
Marco laughs some more.  
They park outside a big house, where Marco used to come to have psychological help, alone and in group, after he got his arm cut off, and now he helps around with the new recruits. They are throwing a party because it's one of the new patients' birthday. His name is Erwin, he turns forty, he looks like Captain America and has a tiny husband who kicks his ass everytime he says it's not his fault if he lost his arm.  
"Jean, today please no jokes though, there are some new dudes who still can't..."  
"Can't give their best friends the scare of their lives?"  
Marco giggles " Aight"  
Jean grins "What do I get?"  
"I'll pay for take out for a month"  
Jean drools at the thought of all the free Chinese Food he's gonna have "Deal"  
Marco shakes his head smiling, Jean is so easy to please.  
They get inside and say hi, Jean shaking hands with the new people there, brohugging the ones he already knew, Marco smiles some more looking at him. He can act and pretend to be all tough and cold hearted, but Marco has seen him staying in this very place many nights to prevent people to end it all or just to teach a blind girl to play piano, not to mention what he did for him. He sold his car (a fucking Maserati!) to pay for his rehabilitation and psychotherapy, helped him get back together with his girlfriend (he left her, don't think it was her, she's a sweetheart) and even found the time to speak to the CEO of the company where he used to work to save his place and give his job back as soon as he could manage to (but that's also Nile Doak's good heart). He's a national treasure, but if you say it aloud, he's gonna kick you in the balls. Marco made that mistake twice, then started to think that maybe Mina might want to make babies someday, so his private parts needed to be functional.  
During easy conversation, Jean's eyes fall on a new person, quite on the short side (not very short, but Jean and Marco are quite big guys, so he sure looks tiny next to them), tan skin, green eyes and fierce look.  
"Oi, dude, who's THAT?"  
Marco laughs slightly "Eren Jaeger. He lost his left leg in Australia. Jumping between two cliffs, a shark jumped and bit his left leg off"  
"Shit"  
"Yeah..come, I'll introduce you"  
That's when Marco sees Jean's blushing cheeks, his fingers fidgeting, his teeth biting on the corner of his bottom lip and chuckles, trying to hide his amusement.  
They move towards Eren, who's speaking to Erwin, the who's trying to make his husband understand that he REALLY doesn't want the tea he's giving him.  
Marco and Eren greet easily, and Marco introduces Jean to Eren  
"This is Jean, he's a friend of mine, he helps here when he doesn't have to work, so you'll see him pretty often"  
Eren's bright eyes look in Jean's equally shining ones. Marco had always had a sixth sense for this things, and seeing how their stares connect makes him smile fondly. He's a sucker for romance, and the thought of how their eyes look like the sun looking in the sea, makes his heart smile some more. They shake hands, smiling, Jean shily, Eren with lips and eyes.  
The blind girl Jean helped playing comes around though, hand in hand with her boyfriend, because she really want them to meet.  
Jean excuses himself, blushing furiously, and leaves, standing just a few steps from them.  
Marco looks at Eren with an amused stare, while Eren's eyes travel on the expanse of Jean's back and ass, until he notices Marco's staring  
"Shut up"  
Marco laughs "I didn't say anything", after that, Eren grunts and tries to leave, but when he turns around he bumps right into Jean's chest, who was walking back to them, and the big guy winds his arms around his waist to prevent him to fall, laughing a little  
"Watch your step, man"  
Eren laughs too, stays upright and coughs a bit, just to stop smiling like an idiot.  
When they both turn around, Marco and Armin, a poor guy who had a severe scalding from head to toe, are looking at them mumbling something, and the two flip them off, before Jean laughs a little and sighs, passing his hands on his face  
"Do you care for a cup of coffee? I'm falling asleep"  
"Same. It's inside, though, so the kids won't reach to it"  
They walk towards the door and when they get in, they pretend not to hear Marco cat calling them.  
The cup of coffee takes longer than usual to be sipped, the two talking no ends about everything and nothing at the same time, finding out a lot of common things between them, laughing and palying around, until Marco has to physically drag Jean away from the house, in order to get both of them back home.  
He says his goodbyes and walks with Marco towards his car, feeling a little empty.  
Can you miss someone you just met?  
When he hears Eren screaming from the gate "Yo, horseface, Marco has my number!" he realizes that yes, you CAN. He turns around and grins and yells back "ok, suicidal maniac, I'll call"  
Marco laughs "Shakespeare is nothing compared to you two! What did you talk about?"  
But when he turns around, Jean is walking backwards, smiling at Eren, who's leaning against the side of the gate, smiling back and waving a little.  
"Eren and Jean, sitting in a tree, K I S S I N G"  
"Marco, for fuck's sake, we're 30!"  
Marco laughs and keeps on singing that stupid song, Jean grunting every time a little louder.  
The freckled bastard only stops when Jean stops the car on the side of the road and threatens him to kick him out of the car and leave him there.


End file.
